1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alignable overhead support systems for hanging displays such as signs and panels or other objects from ceilings or overhead rails or the like, which support system is fully adjustable in a plane normal to the vertical axis.
2. Prior Art
Commercial establishments always need overhead display support for signage, merchandising, and the like. The signage which is intended to be hung from such overhead arrangements typically needs to be changed on a regular basis.
Often, such signage or support members may need to be attached to an overhead ceiling which does not have any structure to attach to, such as grid, as in the case of plaster ceilings.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a system of supports which are moveable, and may overcome any surface irregularities in the overhead support structure.
It is a further object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide an overhead support system which is adjustable, maneuverable, and readily changeable, permitting the objects that they support, to be readily changed and/or accommodated as needed.